¿El vehículo perfecto?
by RatillaFresa
Summary: Byakuya emprende un viaje en el cual se responderá si su grulla de origami ¿Es realmente el vehículo perfecto? [Fic participe en el reto las ilusiones de Byakuya del foro "La aldea Sengoku"] ONE! SHOT


Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, el resto es mío ;)

Esta historia participa en el reto "Las ilusiones de Byakuya" del foro "La aldea Sengoku"(Link en mi perfil)

* * *

Era un día frío y lleno de nubes y Kanna caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque. Sus pálidos pies aplastaban las hojas y tierra, pero aun así, no se ensuciaba. En sus manos, transportaba su característico espejo y en su cara... Bueno, su cara no mostraba mucha emoción.

—¡Kanna!—Llamó una voz desde las alturas.

La niña, miró hacia arriba mientras que Byakuya descendía en su grulla de origami.

—Naraku tiene un trabajo para nosotros y sí, tiene que ver con el grupo de Inuyasha, sube.

Kanna se acercó al extravagante vehículo sin decir una palabra y tendió su espejo a Byakuya. El youkai la miró extrañado ¿Por qué rayos la niña le pasaba eso? Kanna, al ver que Byakuya no entendía, volvió a hacer ademán de entregárselo. Byakuya lo tomó, finalmente y Kanna comenzó a escalar para subir al transporte de papel.

"Claro", pensó Byakuya, "Es bastante difícil subir a esta cosa con semejante espejo en las manos." Lo alzó para mirarlo ¡Y vaya que pesaba! ¿Cómo lo hacía esa pequeñaja para pasearlo todo el día?

Lo levantó un poco más para mirarlo, pero las pálidas manitas se lo arrebataron.

—¡Eh, tranquila!

Ninguna respuesta. Menuda compañera de trabajo le había tocado…

Kanna se acomodó atrás de Byakuya y eprendieron el viaje.

Byakuya comenzó a pensar sobre su carro. Sí, subirse a la grulla era algo complicado, no para él, porque ya estaba acostumbrado, pero sí para Kanna, por ejemplo. Claro que ese factor poco le importaba, porque la comodidad de los pasajeros invitados, no estaba dentro de sus prioridades.

"Es un estupendo vehículo" concluyó para sí con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

De pronto, un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Un trueno.

—Oh no...

Súbitamente la lluvia comenzó a caer. Byakuya intentó por todos los medios aterrizar el carro, pero le fue imposible, perdió el control y ambas extensiones salieron disparadas, rodando por el barro.

Byakuya alzó la mirada para ver a Kanna ya parada frente a él, completamente embarrada y, si es posible, una expresión más fría en el rostro. Más atrás vio un montón de papel mojado.

—Me retracto,—gruñó.—Definitivamente es un carro de mierda.

El hombre se puso de pie y se sacudió. Al parecer tendrían que continuar caminando.

Buscó a Kanna con la mirada, quien ya había comenzado a caminar y la siguió.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¡Había perdido su valioso medio de transporte! Estaba pensando en cómo demonios reponerlo, cuando un sonido los alertó. Se pararon al lado del camino para ver como un gran carro tirado por un caballo se detenía.

Una aldeana joven se bajó hecha una furia, seguida de otro muchacho con cara de angustia.

—¡Espera, Sora!

—¿En serio eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?—Espetó sin voltear.

—¡Pero si yo no he dicho nada!

—¡Eso es todo, me cansé de ti!—Volteó para mirarlo a la cara y volvió a gritar—¡Rompemos!

El hombre la miró atónito

—¡P-Pero... Pero si ni siquiera somos novios!

Byakuya observaba divertido la situación mientras una idea se formaba en su cabeza.

—¡¿Me estás llamando histérica?!

La pelea continuó hasta que la mujer se fijó en los dos extraños espectadores—¿Y ustedes qué ven?- gritó.

—Kanna—llamó alegre Byakuya, con una sonrisa—Haz lo tuyo.

Kanna asintió y para asombre de la pareja, caminó tranquilamente espejo en mano hasta colocarse en frente de ellos.

* * *

—Puede que estemos mojados,—comentó Byakuya unas horas más tarde mientras conducía la espléndida carreta.—Pero ya no tenemos que caminar.

Silencio. Byakuya rió por lo bajo.

—¿Sabes, Kanna? No es tan aburrido viajar contigo.

FIN

* * *

Ok, sé que se estarán preguntando ¿Qué ratas acabas de escribir, Fresita-chan? Pero ni yo tengo idea XD

Esta pareja, más el diálogo, más el tema era para morir de lo complicado, peeeero, ¡Lo logré! Wujuu.

Eso es todo, gente.

Saluditoos :)


End file.
